


Öt alkalom, mikor Jim lebetegedett (és egy, amikor egy beteg vulkánira vigyázott)

by Szim



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barátság, fordítás, spirk
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Az az öt alkalom, mikor Jim elkapott valamit... és egy, mikor egy beteg vulkánira vigyázott.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Öt alkalom, mikor Jim lebetegedett (és egy, amikor egy beteg vulkánira vigyázott)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Jim got ill (And one time he looked after a sick Vulcan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836471) by [ussentercries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussentercries/pseuds/ussentercries). 



> Sziasztok!
> 
> Ismét egy Spirk-fordítással jelentkezem, ezúttal egy kis megérdemelt fluff formájában.... Hiszen fő a gyerekeskedés!
> 
> Remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket.
> 
> És, hogy őszinte legyek, sosem hittem, hogy erre megkapom a zöld utat, itt feküdt egy doksimban öt (azaz 5!!!!) éve, mire ma random megérkezett a válasz a kérdésemre az írójától, szóval, ímhol, ismét adok néktek Spirk tartalmat!!! Szóval ja, az, hogy most boldog és feldobott vagyok, le se írja az örömömet!!!

**1** .

–  Kapitány, a saját érdekedben szorgalmazom, hogy látogasd meg McCoy doktort, – mondta Spock helytelenítően nézve a kapitányára. Jim elterpeszkedett az ágyán, a szemeit a kezével eltakarva. Valamit beledünnyögött a párnájába, mielőtt felült.

–  Én teljesen jól vagyok – ragaszkodott hozzá, végigfuttatva a kezét a haján és felnézett Spockra egy - reményei szerint - meggyőző mosollyal.

Nyilvánvalóan sikertelenül.

–  Nem vagy jól, Kapitány, és ha magadtól nem jelentkezel a gyengélkedőre, akkor én magam viszlek el – mondta Spock enyhén megemelt szemöldökkel. Ha Jim nem ismerte volna jobban, azt gondolhatta volna, hogy Spockot szórakoztatja a helyzet. Jim gyorsan felkelt, azonnal megbánva a döntését. Összeszorította a szemeit, ahogy a szoba elkezdett forogni körülötte. Spock kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette Jim homlokát, majd összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

–  Meglehetősen magas a testhőmérsékleted – jegyezte meg. Jim belehajolt Spock kezébe.

–  Te meleg és kedves vagy – dünnyögte, kinyitva a szemeit és felnézett Spockra, aki megint felvonta a szemöldökét.

–  El kell menned Dr. McCoyhoz – mondta Spock egyszerűen, eltávolítva a kezét és a háta mögött összekulcsolta őket.

–  Nem, jól vagyok – válaszolt Jim gyorsan, összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt, mint egy dacos gyerek.

Hirtelen Jimet felkapták, és egy vulkáni vállon vetették át. Ő cincogott (természetesen  **_nagyon_ ** férfiasan) és megragadta a kék egyenruhát, amivel szemben volt.

–  Spock, tegyél le! – mondta szigorúan, enyhén kapálózva és feszengve a vulkáni hihetetlenül erős fogásában. Spock egyszerűen elvigyorodott és elkezdett sétálni. Jim küzdött még egy kicsit, arról ordítozva, hogy hogyan fogja leszakítani a férfi bugyuta hegyes füleit, majd mikor jobban lesz, de néhány perc után feladta.

_ Átkozott vulkáni erő _ , gondolta magában. Ahogy végigsétáltak a hallon, az emberek fojtottan nevettek a látványon, hogy a kapitány az első tiszt vállán volt hordozva.

Jim elvörösödött és a középső ujját mutatta mindazoknak, akik elhaladtak mellette.

–  Spock, tekintsd magad halottnak – sziszegte Jim. Lefogadta volna, hogy hallott egy elfojtott kacajt a vulkánitól.

**

Spock végre letette Jimet, mikor a gyengélkedőre értek, miután Bones abbahagyta a nevetést és összeszedte magát… nagyjából.

–  Tehát, mit tehetek érted, Kapitány? – kérdezte Bones vigyorogva és rákacsintott, mielőtt rápillantott Spockra, aki hirtelen megszólalt.

_ Átkozott vulkániak. _

–  A Kapitánynak magas a testhőmérséklete, nyilvánvalóan nem aludt az éjszaka folyamán, és valószínűleg fejfájása is van – mondta Spock gyorsan, enyhén meghajtva a fejét. – Úgy hiszem, influenzás – adta hozzá egy kis szünet után.

Bones Jimre fordította a szemeit, aki vigyorgott.

–  Jól van Napsugaram, adni fogok neked néhány antibiotikumot, pár napig pihenned kell, azután jobban leszel, mint újkorodban – mondta Bones egy kis szünet után, még mindig vigyorogva.

Jim belerúgott a doktor sípcsontjába, majd sóhajtott egyet.

–  Köszi, Bones – mondta, nézve, ahogy a férfi nyüzsgött a szobában. Jim figyelme ezután Spockra fordult, és felvonta a szemöldökét a vulkánira.

–  Elmehetsz, ha szeretnél, Spock.

–  Vissza kell kísérjelek a szálláshelyedre, Kapitány. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ellenkező irányba indulsz el, mint kellene – válaszolt Spock enyhén rosszallóan nézve a férfire. Jim felnyögött magában, de elvette az orvosságot Bonestól, és vonakodva hagyta, hogy Spock kövesse, ahogy a körlete felé gyalogolt.

Bevett két tablettát, miután kapott egy pohár vizet, ezután levetkőzött, majd bemászott az ágyába.

Spock az ajtó előtt állt egyenes háttal, ami mögött - mint általában - összefonta a kezeit.

– Mindened megvan, amire szükséged lehet, Kapitány? – érdeklődött Spock kissé közelebb lépve. Jim elmotyogott egy helyeslést és Spock meghajtotta a fejét, tudomásul véve a választ.

– Ha bármire szükséged lenne, tudasd velem.

– Köszönöm, Spock – mondta Jim egy kis szünet után. Az oldalára fordult, így szembe kerülve Spockkal. Enyhén elmosolyodott és becsukta a szemeit, ahogy érezte, hogy a kimerültség úrrá lesz rajta. 

Megesküdött volna, hogy Spock visszamosolygott, mielőtt elment volna, hagyva, hogy Jim az álmok mezejére léphessen.

  
  


**2.**

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a kapitány újra tüsszentett. Látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Uhura vigyorog. Jim megint szipogott.

– Elnézést. Sulu, készen áll, hogy hazarepítsen minket? – kérdezte megtörölve az orrát a ruhaujjával egy grimasz kíséretében. Sulu bólintott és megnyomott néhány gombot a konzolján.

– Készen áll, Kapitány.

– In… – Jim újra tüsszentett, hangosan. Sóhajtott egyet, majd megrázta a fejét. – Indítsd el, Sulu, – mondta, és felgyorsultak. Hallotta, hogy valaki felállt, és ezután Spock megállt mellette.

– Kapitány, úgy gondolom, bölcs dolog lenne, ha elmennél Dr. McCoyhoz – mondta Spock csendesen, egyenesen előre nézve, ahelyett, hogy lepillantott volna Jimre. 

Jim megrázta a fejét, és elutasítóan legyintett a kezével.

– Na, minden rendben, én csa– egy újabb tüsszentés szakította félbe. Amit másik kettő követett, felbuzdulva az első sikerén.

– Ó, ne nézz már ilyen önelégülten, te hegyesfülű fa– újabb tüsszentés. Jim nyögött egyet, amitől a legénység nevetésben tört ki, de mind elcsendesedtek, ahogy a kapitány dühödt pillantást vetett rájuk. Sóhajtott, és felállt a székéből, enyhén lebiggyesztve a száját Spock felé, aki csak rávigyorgott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Jim védekezően, keresztezve a karjait a mellkasán.

– Az orrod eléggé piros, Kapitány – válaszolt Spock, keményen próbálva elfojtani a mosolyát. 

Jim kinyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, de aztán inkább becsukta. Az arcszíne egy lágy rózsaszín árnyalatba fordult, és elviharzott Spock mellett a turbolift felé. Az utolsó dolog, amit a hídból látott, az volt, hogy az egész csapat nevet, és Spock rámosolyog, ahogy a liftajtók bezáródtak.

**

Jim tüsszentett, amit Bones egy grimasszal jutalmazott egy lépést hátrálva.

– Ez csak egy kis megfázás. Valószínűleg a Delta Vegáról – mondta Bones egy vállrándítás kíséretében, odanyújtva Jimnek egy zsebkendőt, ahogy a különböző polcokat vizsgálta, a megfelelő orvosság után kutatva. Mikor megtalálta, odanyújtotta Jimnek, de visszahúzta, mikor Jim megpróbálta megkaparintani.

– Ágynyugalom. Két napig. – Mondta Bones karba tett kézzel, az ő  _ nem-érdekel-hogy-kapitány-vagy-akkor-is-azt-fogod-csinálni-amit-én-mondok-és-Isten-irgalmazzon-neked-ha-nem-teszed _ -stílusában.

Jim sóhajtva bólintott.

– Oké, oké, két nap – ezzel elvette az orvosságot és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, egyenesen Spockba sétálva, aki nyilvánvalóan egész eddig hallgatózott. Jim csak nyögött egyet és elviharzott a férfi mellett, megint tüsszentve, maga mögött hagyta a szórakozott vulkánit.

  
  
  


**3** .

– Jézus, fiúk, tudnátok halkabban beszélni? – kérdezte Jim, nyögve egyet és a kezeibe temette a fejét.

– Kap'tány, minden rendben? – kérdezte Chekov megfordulva a székével és aggódva nézett Jimre.

– Rendben lesz, mikor abbahagyjátok a folytonos kiabálást – mondta Jim egy szemöldökfelhúzással. Chekov kinyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, mielőtt reményteljesen Spockra nézett volna.

– Kapitány, senki sem beszél itt hangosabban, mint általában – jegyezte meg Spock lágyan, felállt és odasétált, nézve, ahogy Jim megrándult.

– Úgy hiszem, el kellene menned McCoy doktorhoz, Kapitány – motyogta Spock, mire Jim megrázva a fejét a kezeibe temette azt.

Spock sóhajtott és megrántotta a férfi ruhaujját. Ez annyira váratlan, nyílt és imádnivaló volt, hogy Jim felnézett egy kis mosollyal az arcán.

– Kapitány, ha nem mész most azonnal a gyengélkedőre, akkor nekem kell elvinni téged oda, mint ahogy tettem, mikor influenzás voltál – mondta Spock, ami azt eredményezte, hogy az egész legénység nevetésben tört ki. Jim arca a rózsaszín egyik szép árnyalatába fordult, ahogy gyorsan felállt, és megütötte Spock karját.

Spock mozdulatlanul maradt egy helyben, és felemelte az egyik szemöldökét. Jim ökölbe szorította a kezeit és a fogát csikorgatta, a fejét rázva. Spock gyengéden oldalba bökte a férfit a turbolift irányába, és Jim vonakodva ment, Spockkal szorosan a nyomában.

***

– Tudod, kezdem azt gondolni, hogy nem tudsz távol maradni tőlem, Kirk – mondta Bones vigyorogva, ahogy Jim besétált a gyengélkedőre. Jim bemutatta a középső ujját Bonesnak, és leült egy ágyra.

– Valaki morcos – mormolta Bones nevetve. Jim csak mélyen lélegzett és megfogta a halántékát. 

– Migrén – mondta Spock Bonesnak, aki bólintott egyet. Spock néhány pillanat múlva távozott és Bones nézte, ahogy elmegy. – Az az átkozott vulkáni, – dohogta a fejét rázva, és odaadott Jimnek pár tablettát.

– Nekem mondod? – gúnyolódott Jim gyengéden mosolyogva.

  
  
  


**4.**

– Bízom benne, hogy pihentető éjszakában volt részed, Kapitány – mondta Spock.

Jim nyögött egyet és kábultan kinyitotta a szemét. Egy kipihent vulkáni arc üdvözölte, így nyögött még egyet. Spock sóhajtott és odaadott Jimnek egy pohár vizet, amit a férfi hálásan fogadott.

– Istenem, úgy érzem, mintha egy sivatag lenne a számban – siránkozott Jim, megfogva a homlokát és még egyet kortyolt az italából.

– Ez igencsak illogikus, Kapitány, hogy egy....

– Spock, fogd be – vágott a férfi szavába Jim, felemelve az egyik kezét a vulkáni arca elé és ivott még egy kis vizet. Tartott egy kis szünetet, mielőtt felnézett édesen Spockra, a legjobb mosolyával, amit pillanatnyilag fel tudott mutatni.

– Spock, lennél olyan kedves, és hoznál nekem Bonestól néhány fejfájás elleni tablettát? – kérdezte megrebegtetve a szempilláit néhányszor és a szabad kezét lágyan végigcsúsztatta Spock ujjhegyein. Spock megborzongott, és gyorsan elkapta a kezét. Nyilvánvaló, hogy amit Jim olvasott az igaz volt, és a vulkániaknak nagyon érzékeny kezeik vannak. Elraktározta ezt az információt későbbi felhasználásra.

– Attól félek, nekem vissza kell térnem a hídra, Kapitány – válaszolt Spock egy pillanat múlva, a hangja enyhén rekedtesen szólt.

Jim egy pillanatra a vulkánira bámult, mielőtt megsértődve felállt, és kilépdelt a szobájából. Spock egyszerűen felvonta a szemöldökét, majd ő is elhagyta a szobát, messze kalandozó tudattal, megérintve az arcát ott, ahol még mindig érezte Jim érintésének nyomát.

***

– Köszi Bones, életmentő vagy – mondta Jim hálásan, barátságosan megpaskolva a doktor karját, ahogy lenyelte a két fejfájáscsillapító tablettát egy pohár víz kíséretében.

Gyorsan tette meg az utat a hídig, sokkal jobban érezve magát, mint korábban.

Besétált a hídra, mire Spock átnézett a válla fölött és azonnal felállt. Jim rákacsintott a vulkánira, aki elpirult a zöld egy halvány árnyalatára, és gyorsan elfoglalta a saját helyét. Jim nevetett, és ahogy hátradőlt a kapitányi székben, egy mosoly terült szét az arcán.

– Készen állunk a térváltásra, Sulu? – kérdezte, mire a pilóta helyeslően bólintott.

– Indítsd.

  
  
  


**5.**

– Hogy állnak a dolgok, Ch– hallgatott el Jim, a szája még mindig próbálta megformálni Chekov nevét. Még egyszer megpróbálta, mire csak egy cincogás jött ki a száján. Az egész legénység lassan Jim felé fordult és ő elkezdett kissé pánikolni, próbálva beszélni, de képtelenül arra, hogy akár egy hangot is kiadjon.

– Úgy hiszem, ez az, amit az emberek úgy hívnak, hogy 'elment a hangod', Kapitány – mondta Spock hirtelen, mire Uhura megeresztett egy kis kuncogást. Spock vetett a nőre egy éles pillantást, mire az gyorsan visszafordult a monitorjához.

Jim Spock felé fordult, a szemei kitágultak a pániktól.

Spock enyhe szimpátiát érzett a férfi felé, ahogy felvonta a szemöldökét, mintha azt mondaná  _ "tudod, hova kell menned" _ , és Jim csendesen sóhajtott egyet.

Felállt, és egyenesen a turbolift felé ment, de visszafordult és segélykérően nézett Spockra.

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét és Jimhez sétált.

– Sulu, a híd a magáé – mondta Spock, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Jim arca felé.

– Kapitány, elvégezhetek egy elmeösszekötést? Így könnyebb lesz a kommunikáció. Csak rá kell gondolnod arra, hogy mit szeretnél mondani és én látni fogom – mondta Spock, kezét Jim arccsontja felett lebegtetve. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után Jim bólintott, és Spock ráhelyezte három ujját Jim arcára. Először egy felületes kapcsolatot vezetett be, majd szépen lassan elmélyítette.

– Velem tudnál jönni Boneshoz? Máskülönben képtelen lennék elmondani neki mi a problémám – mondta Jim Spock elméjében, úgy hangozva, mint egy kisgyerek. Spock bólintott és lassan megszakította a kapcsolatot.

Jim hálásan rámosolygott, majd mindketten beléptek a turboliftbe.

Bajtársias csendben álltak egymás mellett, amíg le nem értek az alsó szintre. Spock Jim felé fordult, aki bólintott és kilépett a liftből, elkezdve a gyengélkedő felé sétálni Spockkal az oldalán.

– Megint, Jim? – kérdezte Bones felvonva a szemöldökét a párra, mikor besétáltak az orvosi szobába.

– Kirk kapitány elvesztette a hangját, Dr. McCoy – informálta Spock a férfit, mire Bonesból kitört a nevetés.

Jim karba tette a kezét a mellkasa előtt és duzzogott, akár egy gyerek.

Végül, Bones adott neki egy üveg orvosságot.

– Kétszer naponta, három napig – mondta megpaskolva Jim hátát, aki köszönetképpen bólintott, majd gyorsan visszasétált a szállására.

**

– Üdvözlet, kedves legénységem – mondta Jim hangosan, ahogy belépett a hídra mosolyogva. Megpaskolta Spock hátát a kapitányi széke felé vezető úton. Spock csupán megrázta a fejét egy kis mosollyal és folytatta a munkáját, mialatt Jim boldogan csevegett a személyzettel.

  
  
  
  


**_És az az egy alkalom...._ **

Spock megvakarta a hasát egy rosszalló pillantással az arcán, ahogy besétált a hídra. Fejét lehajtva üdvözölte Jimet, majd leült a székébe.

Megfordult, hogy biztos legyen abban, hagyja, hogy a szék végigdörzsöli a hátát, mielőtt letelepszik bele.

A kezei visszatértek a hasához, és megvakarta a bőrét az egyenruhán keresztül. Félidőnél tartott az Alfa-műszak, és Spock már kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székében. Uhura enyhén elfordult, hogy szemben legyen vele.

– Mi a fene bajod van? – kérdezte, rosszallóan nézve a vulkánira.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos. Úgy tűnik, nem tudom tartóztatni magamat a vakaróddzástól – válaszolt Spock zavartan. Jim odalépett és a vulkáni vállára helyezte a kezét.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, a tekintetét Uhura és Spock között járatva.

– Én a te helyedben nem érinteném meg, Kapitány. Azt hiszem beteg – mondta Uhura egy vigyorral, majd visszafordult a monitorjához, ahogy Spock elkezdte lendületesen vakarni a kezeit. Jim helytelenítően nézett és letérdelt Spock mellé, foglyul ejtve a férfi kezeit. Spock vonakodva hagyta, hogy Jim felrántsa az egyenruháját, felfedve a vulkáni bőrét borító haragoszöld foltokat.

– Mi a fene...-- dünnyögte Jim végigkövetve az ujjaival a nyomokat. Spock kissé megborzongott, és Jim hűs kezének nyomta a karját.

– Gyerünk, most elmegyünk a gyengélkedőre – jelentette ki Jim ellentmondást nem tűrően, lágyan felhúzva Spockot. A vulkáni engedelmeskedett, megvakarva a hátát. Jim lágyan elütötte a férfi kezét, amire Spock egy szűkölő hanggal válaszolt.

– Sulu, a híd a magáé – mondta Jim, ahogy fontoskodva terelte Spockot a turboliftbe.

– Viszket – nyafogta Spock, mikor az ajtó bezáródott, kényelmetlenül csoszogva.

Jim ránézett egy gyengéd mosollyal az arcán.

Elérkeztek a gyengélkedőre, mire Bones sóhajtott egyet.

– Megint Jim? Tényleg? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. Jim megrázta a fejét, és Spockra mutatott, aki elkezdte vakarni a hasát újra.

Bones rámutatott az ágyra, így Spock ráült.

– Vedd le a felsődet – kérte Bones, mire Spock lerángatta magáról a fején keresztül az említett ruhadarabot. Az egész felsőteste tele volt zöld, gyulladt foltokkal.

Bones grimaszolt egyet, Jim pedig a szemöldökét húzta fel.

Bones megvakarta a fejét, majd Jim közelebb lépett.

– Bárányhimlő – mondta egyszerűen, feldobva a kezeit vadul a levegőbe. Bones elvigyorodott, bólintott és levett egy krémet a polcról.

– Csak használd ezt minden reggel és este, akkor el kell múlnia elég hamar, és segíteni fog a viszketésen is – mondta Bones, odaadva a krémet Spocknak.

– Köszönöm, Dr.McCoy – válaszolt Spock enyhén meghajtva a fejét. Ő és Jim elhagyták a gyengélkedőt, Jim pedig egyenesen a szobájába vezette Spockot.

– Kend fel a krémet – rendelkezett Jim, és Spock kezdett volna ellenállni, de Jim félbeszakította.

– Ez parancs, Spock. – Mondta felemelve a szemöldökét. Spock sóhajtott és bement a fürdőszobába.

Néhány perc elteltével Spock résnyire nyitotta a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

– Kérhetek egy szívességet, Kapitány? – kérdezte Spock, és Jim megesküdött volna, hogy elolvadt abban a pillanatban. Spock úgy hangzott, mint egy kisgyerek, így Jim felállt és szembefordult vele.

– Mi az, Spock? – kérdezte szeretetteljesen, mire Spock teljesen kinyitotta az ajtót, felfedve meztelen felsőtestét, amit csak a krém és a zöld foltok takartak.

– Nem tudom alkalmazni a krémet a hátamon, mert nem érem el… – motyogta Spock a lábfejeit nézve, enyhén lebiggyesztve az ajkait.

Jim elmosolyodott és Spockhoz sétált, elvéve a krémet a kezei közül.

– Fordulj meg – utasította lágyan és Spock tette, amit kért. Jim gyengéden felvitte a krémet, mosolyogva, ahogy Spock ellazult az érintése alatt. Amikor kész lett, Spock szembefordult vele.

– Köszönöm – mondta, enyhén lehajtva a fejét miközben beszélt.

– Semmi baj, Spock. Menj, pihenj egy kicsit – válaszolt Jim mosolyogva és Spock ágyához sétált, felemelve a takarót, ahogy a vulkáni bemászott.

Betakarta Spockot és beleborzolt a hajába egy vigyorral.

– 'Éjt, Spock.

– Jó éjt, Jim.


End file.
